Royal Hearts
by Starry Nights
Summary: A trip to Brittany’s past to plan for their future allows for Alvin take his own trip down memory lane. Chapter 9 uploaded!
1. Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes…but I do own Jocelyn Taylor, Ashley Mitchell and any character you do not recognize. 

**A/N:**I'm all over the place. So many unfinished stories and I'm about to add another one. I was browsing through and I saw my favorite cartoon. Alvin and the Chipmunks. I loved that show. I still do. Have patience with me because until I get my life straight do not expect regular updates. I hope everyone likes it.

** Royal Hearts**

**Chapter 1:**

Shattered Spirits 

**The Chipmunks Residence**

**657 Fulton Drive**

**Hollywood, CA 242288**

**Thursday April 23, 2002**

**3:40 pm**

CRASH!

SLAM!

BOOM!

"ALVIN!" 

The teenage boy ambled down the stairway and into the living room, "I didn't do it this time, Dave."

"Mmmm. Then who did?"

He shrugged and plopped down on one of the couches. "I don't know."

"Sorry Dave." Came a voice from the doorway. 

"Theodore?" 

The slightly heavy boy was covered in flour and eggs. "I was trying to get the flour from the top cabinet. I fell, the flour came on top of me, and the eggs slipped off of the table and on top of me."

Alvin, who said nothing ever since his older brother came into the room, was trying to suppress his giggles but eventually…

"Hahaha! You look so funny. Why didn't you just call Simon or Dave? They could have easily gotten it for you."

Theodore scowled at his younger brother. "Thanks Alvin."

He shrugged and got up to leave the room. "At least this time, I didn't get in trouble."

"Yeah, this time." Theodore said with a smirk.

"Boys," Dave warned. "Look just clean up the mess and Alvin did you pack for the tour?"

Alvin pulled off his hat, ran his hands through his hair and shrugged again. "Of course! Bye, Theodore."

Theodore just laughed at the way his youngest brother could make life seem so easy. "Bye."

          Alvin shut the door behind him and threw himself on the bed; he reached for the phone and smiled.

"Hey, I'm back."

_(What happened?)_

"Dave thought I did something."

_(Did you?)_

"Actually, I didn't. So how about that walk we were talking about?"

_(What about it?)_

"Jocelyn…"

_She laughed…(Fine, pick me up in a half an hour.)_

"Okay."

_(Bye.)_

"Bye."

**The Chipettes Residence**

**645 Preston St.**

**Hollywood, CA 242288**

**Thursday April 23, 2002**

**4:15 pm**

Brittany Miller combed out her brunette hair and listened as her best friend rattled on about different kids from her class.

"Brit, I heard something that I'm not sure you want to hear."

Brittany did not stop her brush strokes, she peered into her vanity mirror and saw noticed that her friend had not met her eyes.

"What's it about?"

She didn't move nor did she look away from the window. "Alvin."

Eleanor looked up sharply from her spot on Brittany's bed and tried to catch her friend's attention, but to no avail.

"Ashley…"

Ashley Mitchell sighed and finally faced Brittany and Eleanor and spoke in slow measure tones. "You know how Jocelyn Taylor was trying to get Alvin to notice her."

Brittany smiled and turned back to her vanity table, "Girls are always trying to get his attention. Jocelyn is no match for me, she always going after things I have. Why I wouldn't be sur…"

"She goes out with him." Ashley blurted out. 

She remembered when Alvin was younger, she loved to tease and torment him because she knew that they liked each other and nothing was going to come between them. He was cute then but she remembered seeing him after Dave and the boys was on tour for the summer. She couldn't believe her eyes. He wasn't just cute any more.

_He still wore his trademark hat, and red was still his color, but there was more to it._

_Those arms._

_His smile._

_That tan._

_Needles to say, he was gorgeous._

_She remembered falling in love with him all over again._

_That was the summer of 2000, before they started 8th grade._

_She remembered being afraid of him liking all those girls that loved to flirt with him._

_It happened occasionally but nothing big. Besides, she had a few guys on her list as well. _

_Fast-forward to high school, already he had 7 girlfriends._

_Brittany wasn't sure how much more she could take._

          Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed her best friend and her older sister was staring at her.

"I'm okay." She told them. "I'm going to be okay."

Ashley nodded and looked back out of the window.

Eleanor, however, wasn't so easily fooled. She stared at her youngest sister and tried to judge her feelings. What she saw in her sister's luminous eyes startled her.

Defeat.

Brittany Miller has succumbed to defeat.

As much as Eleanor hated her sister's ego, she also hated seeing her like this. _Jeanette would know what to say._

As if she could read her mind Brittany looked at her sister through the mirror.

"Where's Jeanette?"

Eleanor stood and sat beside her sister. "Studying with Simon." Ashley's gasp cut off any reply, Brittany would have made. The two girls rushed to the window and looked outside.

Brittany recognized his hat under the brush of leaves atop the trees. 

She recognized his slow and lazy gait 

As he made his way from under the tress, she realized he wasn't alone. His arm was around a girl's waist.

Jocelyn Taylor.

The redhead intertwined her fingers with his and even from the third floor window Brittany could see his smile. Alvin continued talking but Jocelyn was no longer listening, her head was slightly titled upward so that she had a clear view of Brittany. Once they made eye contact, Jocelyn winked and planted a kiss on his lips. Brittany did not show any feelings. Her eyes were surprisingly blank. She only smirked and moved away from the window. She paced around in her room and began to pack for her tour with the Chipmunks.

"Can you believe the nerve of her? I swear she is getting on my nerves. Does she even like him?"

Eleanor answered to save Ashley some grief. "Actually, she does."

Brittany stopped short. "What!"

The two girls watched as a number of emotions crossed Brittany's face. "I need to lay down."

Ashley spoke up. "I'm sorry Brit."

"Don't be."

"But I…"

"Thank you for telling me as soon as you found out. I need more friend like that." Ashley winced and looked at Eleanor for help. _'Just leave now.'_ She mouthed. Ashley nodded and walked over to her best friend.

"I have to go now, Brit. Call me okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

Ashley gratefully left the room and nearly ran into someone on her way down.

"Jeanette!"

"Hi Ashley, what's the rush?"

"Long story but to make it short…Brit found out about Jocelyn and Alvin."

Jeanette lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Where is she now?"

"Laying on her bed."

"Does she know that they've been going out for three weeks?"

Ashley swallowed and didn't speak.

"So, you didn't tell her."

She shrugged.

Jeanette smirked, "bye Ashley, I'll deal with her."

"Bye."

          Jeanette sighed; her day was good. She and Simon had studied for a Chemistry test, and then they had lunch at a local café. It was sweet and nice; he was different from all the other guys, smart and sincere. That summer when he was on vacation with his brother and his stepfather hadn't changed much of his manner. Simon was originally tall but he grew an extra 4 inches and Alvin made him ditch the glasses for some contacts but he has these small fashionable wire glasses that he wore from time to time.

Then she went with her sisters to welcome them back home. Alvin was teaching him how to play basketball and neither of them had shirts on.

She remembered hearing Brittany suck in her breath and let it out slowly, Jeanette only stared as Eleanor chuckled and nudged them both toward the house.

          Jeanette exhaled and walked toward her sister's room. She inched the door opened and saw Brittany faced down on her bed.

"Brit?"

"Jay! How's Simon? Did you hear what happened? I swear that redhead is evil. I'm going to get her back I am!" 

"Brit! Calm down! Simon is fine. He said hi. I heard about it."

"How?"

Jeanette sat down, "They've been going out for three weeks. Nobody knows yet except for his brothers."

"How did Ashley find out?"

"Theodore told Eleanor and I guess she told Ashley."

"So hold up…all of you knew but no one told me!" she shrilled.

"Brit! Look, nobody wanted to hurt you."

"So waiting three weeks later is going to make me feel better."

"They are going to tell everyone tomorrow."

Brittany stayed silent, the thought of everyone knowing that her worst enemy was going out with the boy she considered one of her "best friends" was going to affect her, the whole 9th grade would be paying attention to her.

"Jay…what do you think I should do?"

Jeanette hugged her sister. "As much as I hate when you think up schemes and stuff. You have to act as if nothing is wrong, be yourself."

"Thanks."

Jeanette turned to walk out, "Brit, you'll be fine. Finish packing. We leave Saturday morning."

"Jay?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Jeanette walked out of the room and Brit went back over to the window. The sun was starting to set the colors casting shadows on her face and the sun disappeared over the clouds Brittany had a plan. She sighed and moved away from the window unaware of the pair of eyes that watched her disappear.

**-----------------------------------*~*~*-----------------------------------**

 **Teaser line from the next chapter:** "You like what you see?"

**A/N:** Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter before Christmas. Please review. I'm **~*Starry Nights*~**


	2. Creative Minds

**Disclaimer:**I won nothing except for Jocelyn Taylor and Ashley Mitchell.

**A/N:**Four reviews, that's four more than I expected but I'm not complaining. I really don't have much to say so here's the story!

**Acknowledgements:** Thanks to Bunny for giving in a small suggestion, but it won't be in this chapter it'll be in Chapter 3.  

Royal Hearts 

**Chapter 2:**

Creative Minds 

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School**

**752 Yorkshire Drive**

**Hollywood, CA 224500**

**Friday April 24,2002**

**1:02 pm**

        Brittany sat at her desk, drumming her manicured fingernails on the tabletop as she waited impatiently for the last three minutes of her Algebra class. Today had actually gone pretty well. The freshman class watched as Jocelyn and Alvin announce to his friends at their table the "good news." 

***       *       ***

The nervous chipmunk glanced around his table and smiled as his grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Guys, I wanted you all to be the first to know…" 

"Know what Alvin?" Tyler Bryan asked. Alvin grinned at his brothers and placed his arms around Jocelyn's shoulder.

_"I wanted you guys to be the first to know that Jocelyn and I go out."_

_Jocelyn flashed a fake smile at Brittany and watched as everyone looked from Brittany to Alvin to Brittany again. She smiled and jumped up._

_"I'm so happy for you. Gosh, Alvin! Why did you wait so long to tell me? I thought I was you best friend!" she hugged him and smiled brightly at the rest of her friends which was enough for them to start congratulating the couple. Brittany grinned smugly at the astonished redhead and turned toward her best friend._

_"That is how you handle these things Ashley." She whispered._

_"Are you okay with it?"_

_"What kind of a question is that?" she narrowed her eyes, "Of course I'm not okay!"_

_Ashley patted her back, "You'll make it Brittany."_

_        She stood back as Brittany's entourage surrounded her asking a million questions._

_"I swear Brittany, how do you put up with him?" _

_"I thought the two of you made a better couple."_

_"Are you okay with this?"_

_"Why Jocelyn, you look so much better!"_

_"Girls! Please! I'm fine okay." Brittany smiled for at her friends for reassurance as the bell rang signaling the end of the period._

***       *       ***

That was nearly an hour ago, how she had managed not to let a tear roll down her cheek was amazing. Briefly, she wondered if she should become an actress instead of a singer but that thought was banished as soon as the bell rang.

_Thank Heavens!_

Brittany jumped out of her chair and ran up the stairs and into her final class.

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School**

**752 Yorkshire Drive**

**Hollywood, CA 224500**

**Friday April 24,2002**

**6:15 pm**

"Ellie! Jay! I'm so sorry. I'm late."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows and handed her, her costume. "I'm not surprised."

"What are we gonna sing?"

Jeanette sat down as Eleanor began to fix her hair. "Why don't you sing the one you just finish writing? I love that one."

"No," Jeanette said flinching as Eleanor took out a knot in her hair. "I want to sing that one that Ellie wrote."

"I do too, but that one is 'not appropriate for the school environment,' Brittany said holding her fingers in quoting gestures. "Besides, considering with my social standing I don't want anyone to think that I'm singing that song for him."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and smirked as Eleanor put the finishing touches on her hair. "Sure Brit, I wouldn't want to hurt your social standing."

Brittany shook her head as she finished her hair and smoothed her outfit.

"Let's get out there."

The girls walked to the stage and took their places as the curtain rose up. 

"Welcome parents, teachers and students to the annual spring break show." Jeanette started.

        "We are going to do a song then the chipmunks will do a song, then we'll do one together. Then the show will commence from there." Eleanor continued

"You're probably wondering where is the equipment, well we are going to do a new song. I hope you like and remember to come see us on tour during spring break!" Brittany smiled and walked back to her place in the middle and waited until the audience quieted and the lights dimmed.

_**Brittany:   
This used to be my playground   
This used to be my childhood dream   
This used to be the place I ran to   
Whenever I was in need   
Of a friend   
Why did it have to end   
And why do they always say**   
  
_This used to be my playground [used to be]   
This used to be my childhood dream   
This used to be the place I ran to   
Whenever I was in need   
Of a friend   
Why did it have to end   
And why do they always say   
**_Brittany:  
Don't look back   
Keep your head held high   
Don't ask them why   
Because life is short   
And before you know   
You're feeling old   
And your heart is breaking   
Don't hold on to the past   
Well that's too much to ask** _

This used to be my playground [used to be]   
This used to be my childhood dream   
This used to be the place I ran to   
Whenever I was in need   
Of a friend   
Why did it have to end   
And why do they always say   
**Brittany:  
_Live and learn   
Well the years they flew   
And we never knew   
We were foolish then   
We would never tire   
And that little fire   
Is still alive in me   
It will never go away   
Can't say goodbye to yesterday [can't say goodbye]**_   
  
This used to be my playground [used to be]   
This used to be my childhood dream   
This used to be the place I ran to   
Whenever I was in need   
Of a friend   
Why did it have to end   
And why do they always say   
  
**_Brittany:  
__No regrets_   
_But I wish that you   
Were here with me   
Well then there's hope yet   
I can see your face   
In our secret place   
You're not just a memory   
Say goodbye to yesterday [the dream]   
Those are words I'll never say [I'll never say] **_  
  
This used to be my playground [used to be]   
This used to be our pride and joy   
This used to be the place we ran to   
That no one in the world could dare destroy   
  
  
This used to be our playground [used to be]   
This used to be our childhood dream   
This used to be the place we ran to   
I wish you were standing here with me   
  
This used to be our playground [used to be]   
This used to be our great escape   
This used to be the place we ran to   
This used to be our secret hiding place   
  
This used to be our playground [used to be]   
This used to be our childhood dream   
This used to be the place we ran to   
The best things in life are always free   
Wishing you were here with me

The applause was deafening as the girls took their bows and walked off the stage. 

        Alvin walked in on the opposite side of the stage and caught a glimpse of the girls. He saw their pink, green and blue outfits (respectively, of course) and grinned when he saw Brittany pause, she flashed him a thumbs up sign. He smiled and briefly wondered how could she always manage to look good and take his breath away. She was wearing pink jogging pants with a white stripe down the side and a pink sports bra. He gulped as he walked out into the stage.

"The girls have already explained what's going on today so I don't have much to say." He said driving his hand into his black jeans.

"THAT'S A FIRST, ALVIN." Someone yelled.

"Thanks, Tyler." He said dryly as the audience erupted into giggles.

"Anyways, I guess you're wondering where are my brothers. Well, I don't know."

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE ALVIN!" Theodore shouted.

"Huh?"

"WE ARE RIGHT HERE!"

Simon and Theodore slide down a rope and landed right next to Alvin each holding a microphone.

"You're not the only one that can cause trouble Alvin." Simon grinned. The audience clapped, laughed and whistled at the stunt Alvin's brothers pulled off. 

"Okay, okay I get the point." He said taking in their matching outfits of black pants and blue, red and green shirts. The lights turned three different colors as the boys took their places on the stage.

****Brittany watched as the crowd swayed to the beat.

They love him. she thought almost bitterly. She looked at the costume that Ellie had designed. She was wearing pink crop top that said Brittany with glitter on the front and pink hip-huggers adorned with hot pink glitter. She glanced at her sister and saw awe in their faces too. She sighed loudly and that brought Jeanette and Eleanor out of their reverie. They said nothing for a while.

"Tell me again why I had to put on this outfit, this looks like something Brittany would wear."

"Hey! I resent that." Brittany mocked yelled.

"Don't worry Jean, you look fine." Eleanor reassured her.

"Humph." 

        The girls turned to see, the boys leaving the stage and the curtains go down. After a few more minutes of laughing and giggling, the boys appeared behind them.

"I didn't know we were supposed to stay back here forever." Simon said.

"Simon!" Jeanette chastised, "Let's go back out there."

Theodore shook his head and offered his arm to Eleanor. "I'm glad we're still sane, Ellie."

Eleanor looked around; Jeanette and Simon were on stage behind the un-raised curtains laughing about something and Alvin was gawking at Brittany while she stood leaning against a pole filing her nail. "Me too."

Before walking on stage, she nudged Brittany and gestured toward the still staring Alvin.

She smiled to her sister and walked up to him. "You like what you see?" 

"Brittany, can we talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"Us."

"There was an us?" she asked mildly.

"I don't know."

She stared at him, for the first time in her life she saw Alvin look…regretful? She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry. You made you decision. We're just friends."

Smirking he walk right up to her. "We never were 'just friends' it was always more." He pulled her close and kissed her full on the lips. "Bye fri_end_."

_I can never catch him off guard, but at least he still likes me. Now to get that girl out of the picture. _With new resolve she walked on-stage as the curtain were being raised.

Brittany:

My patience is slowly drifting

When you keep on thinking

That as long as we see the sun

You can keep on having fun.

Alvin:

There is no life for me

If I can never party

You're never second best

But I just wanna party and overlook the rest

**Theodore and Eleanor: Chorus**

Life is my party, a celebration 

An event I want to remember

You mean a lot to me,

I hope you never leave.

But you have to realize,

This is apart of me, apart of my life

Brittany:

I want you to know

That I will be here to see you through

A little fun is okay

But I want to be with you night and day

Alvin:

You'll never lose my heart

This is driving us apart

Have fun for just one night

I'll show you a great time. 

**Theodore and Eleanor: Chorus**

Life is my party, a celebration 

An event I want to remember

You mean a lot to me,

I hope you never leave.

But you have to realize,

This is apart of me, apart of my life

        Jocelyn watches this performance with narrowed eyes, she's been to their concerts and she knows what is coming next. Her best friend Kayleen Harris turned to her.

"You do know that they have to slow dance with each other once the chorus is done. Brittany will try something, you know that right?"

Jocelyn smiled brightly, "I trust Alvin…I trust him a lot." Kayleen shrugged and turned back just in time to see Simon and Jeanette get ready to sing as Alvin and Brittany begin to slow dance on the stage.

**Simon and Jeanette: Bridge**

One night

One chance

A slow dance

Your voice calls out to me

I can hear you tenderly 

Underneath the melody

The party is finished

As the crowds diminish

I still want to have fun with you… 

**Theodore and Eleanor: Chorus**

Life is my party, a celebration 

An event I want to remember

You mean a lot to me,

I hope you never leave.

But you have to realize,

This is apart of me, apart of my life

As the song dwindled down Brittany and Alvin hold each other at arms length, not thinking she drifts back into his arms as he wraps his arms around her.

"Gosh Brit, I miss you."

"I caught you off guard did I?"

She could feel him blushing as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't tell anyone."

Brittany was unaware of the deafening applause, looked him in the eye and smiled as his lips descended on hers. "Your secret is safe with me."

**-------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------**

**Teaser line from the next chapter:** "This happens all the time."

**That was too short here's another one:** "Alvin's back to his old self."

**That was too short too, so here's another one:** "Um, we knew you didn't stand a chance, she's too good at getting what she wants."

**A/N: **The song that the Chipettes were singing is called: **This use to be my Playground** by: Madonna and the song that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were singing is called: **This is all a Party** by: Starry Nights aka me!

Okay, what will Jocelyn do? How will they survive on tour? Find out in **Chapter 3: Determined Souls.** I'm **~*Starry Nights*~**


	3. Determined Souls

**Disclaimer: **Nope…not mine.

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry for the delay…life got in the way for a little bit. So here I am and here's chapter 3.

**Royal Hearts**

**Chapter 3:**

Determined Souls 

**Madison Square Garden**

**34th Street**

**New York, NY 10045**

Friday, May 1, 2002 

**8:10pm**

        They had been one the road for a week now, playing for densely packed arenas but something about playing in New York always thrilled Alvin. He sat at the stage's edge and Brittany joined him.

"HELLO NEW YORK CITY!" he started, the crowd went wild with frenzy, girls screamed their pleasure and waved frantically at the red clad chipmunk.

"I'm glad to see you too." He said as the sounds died down a bit. 

"Right now," Brittany spoke. "We're going to play an oldie. I personally love this song…"

"Is it because you wrote it?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin! I did not write this…"

"Will you too stop arguing?" a chorus resonated from behind them.       The crowd went wild as the other chipmunks sat next to Brittany and Alvin.

Simon smiled, "This happens all the time."

Jeanette held his hand, "Alvin's back to his old self."

"Guys, let's stop talking about me and sing!"

The crowd hushed as they opening cords were struck.

**_Oh, Oh, Oh_**

**_For the longest time_**

**_Oh, Oh, Oh_**

**_For the longest time_**

****

**_If you said goodbye to me tonight_**

**_There would still be music left to write_**

**_What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you_**

**_That hasn't happened for the longest time_**

****

**_Once I thought my innocence was gone_**

**_Now I know that happiness goes on_**

**_That's when you found me, when you put your arms around me_**

**_I haven't been there for the longest time_**

****

**_Oh, Oh, Oh_**

**_For the longest time_**

**_Oh, Oh, Oh_**

**_For the longest time_**

****

**_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall_**

**_And the greatest miracle of all_**

**_Is how I need you, and how you needed me too?_**

**_That hasn't happened in the longest time_**

****

**_Maybe this won't last very long_**

**_But you feel so right_**

**_And I could be wrong_**

**_Maybe I've gone this far_**

**_And it's more than I'd hoped for_**

****

**_Who knows how much further we'll go on?_**

**_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_**

**_I'll take my chances; I forgot how nice romance is_**

**_I haven't been there for the longest time_**

****

**_I had second thoughts at the start_**

**_I said to myself, hold on to your heart_**

**_Now I know the woman that you are_**

**_It's wonderful so far_**

**_And you're more than I'd hoped for_**

****

**_I don't care what consequence it brings_**

**_I have been a fool for lesser things_**

**_I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that_**

**_I intend to hold you for the longest time_**

**The Plaza Hotel**

**Later that night…**

"Brit, why is Jocelyn here?"

Brittany raised her eyebrows and looked at Ashley, Eleanor and back to Ashley again.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, she's here with Kayleen Harris and Chloe Dean."

Brittany got up and began pacing the room talking slow but deliberate steps. Eleanor and Ashley watched her with curious eyes until Eleanor stopped Brittany in her tracks.

"So what are you going to do?"

She grinned, "Where is she?"

"Last time, I saw her she was talking to Jeanette." Ashley answered.

"So that must mean…"

"She's with Alvin already."

The three girls looked at each other, "Okay, I feel a plan coming on what is it?"

"It's not a plan, it's more like…making her and Alvin feel bad." Eleanor answered for her.

"Thanks Ellie. Now let's go."

        They left their room and went across the hall into the boys' room. Simon was watching a movie with Jeanette but Theodore was nowhere to be found…and neither was Alvin.

"Brit, Ellie…what's going on?" Jeanette asked not hiding the displeasure in her voice. Eleanor raised her eyebrows to speak but Brittany stepped forward and whispered into Jeanette's ear. Seeing his girlfriend smile, Simon began to worry. He watched until Jeanette shook her head and silently gestured toward the bedroom. He waited until the girls were gone.

"Jean?"

"Hmm."

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Fine, let me rephrase that, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Jeanette…"

"Simon, don't worry about it…Alvin's only getting into trouble…again."         Seeing as how she wasn't going to say anymore than that he sat back and tried to watch the movie until curiosity got the best of him and he ran to catch up with Brittany, Eleanor, and Ashley. Once he caught up to them, he noticed Jeanette was walking toward him slowly.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

He stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, very mature Simon."

        Eleanor shut them up as Brittany sashayed into the room. Kayleen, Chloe, Jocelyn, Alvin, and Theodore were listening to music and the three girls were gushing about the show. Theodore was squirming uncomfortably while Alvin, in his usual manner, seemed to be basking in the limelight…that is until Brittany walked in.

Without acknowledging the girls, she waved to Theodore, and walked over to Alvin. She leaned over whispered something in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. wordlessly, Alvin gracefully jumped to his knees and followed his girlfriend outside several meters away from their friends. She picked up a cup of water from a passing tray and splashed it on him so that everyone in the hallway looked at the young couple. 

"You wanted attention, now you got it." she turned on her heel and walked into her room. He sighed heavily and silently went after his girlfriend.

The three girls looked at each other. "It worked!" Eleanor whispered. 

Theodore and Simon looked at each other. "Girls."

***       *          ***

"I almost had him." Jocelyn was saying to her best friends but Kayleen and Chloe looked at each other warily. However, Jocelyn saw the quiet exchange.

"What?"

Since Kayleen did not speak Chloe put her arm around Jocelyn's shoulder. "Um, we knew you didn't stand a chance, she's too good at getting what she wants." 

Jocelyn sighed, "What do you mean?"

Chloe made the girl stand up, "Follow me."

        The three girls stood up and followed Chloe across the hall to Brittany's room where everyone was now. They were peeking through a crack through the door. Chloe pushed her way through and let Jocelyn see the proof for herself.

Brittany and Alvin were kissing.

**-------------------------------------*~*---------------------------------**

**Teaser line from the next chapter:** "I hate to say I told you so but…"

**A/N:** Short I know but I wanted you guys to think about something while I get out the much longer and better chapter which should be out by next Wednesday or Thursday. Please review. I'm **~*Starry Nights*~******


	4. Great Wishes

**Royal Hearts**

**Chapter 4:**

Great Wishes By: Starry Nights TEEN SCREAMS' TOP 15 BEST LOOKING TEENS OF THE YEAR At number four is the lead singer of one of the world's famous girl-bands Brittany Miller. This front-girl has a lot of sass and class with amazing blue eyes and that to die for natural honey brown hair it's no wonder she's not single. Unlike, many other bands the Chipettes play their own instruments and Ms. Miller herself has written many of their songs. "I love to write no doubt about that I just didn't expect anyone to like it." ***                           *                           * **

"How is she taking this?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Jeanette peeked into Brittany's room. She was sitting at her vanity and admiring the magazine cutout of herself. Jeanette caught sight of another picture posted to the wall next to the vanity. She narrowed her eyes and walked back into her room.

"Ellie?"

"I know already. Do you want to see?"

Without a word, Eleanor placed the magazine back in Jeanette's hands.

***~***

**          _He's been charming our hearts since we first saw him on stage. Standing at 5'10, this 16 year old is no strange to stardom. At number two, lead singer from the Chipmunks, Alvin Seville. He's been on stage for as long as I can remember and this teen is no stranger to stardom plus he can play the guitar, the piano and the drums couple that with his devil may care attitude and boyish-good looks it's no wonder we picked him to be number two on our countdown._**

_"I wonder what my girlfriend would say if she knew that thousands of girls looked at my picture every night."_

That's right, girls, he's taken by our number four at our countdown Brittany Miller. The two made their relationship official last year during their whirlwind American Teens tour. Although we can't help but be a little jealous, we have to admit that they do look good together and we wish them luck.

***~***

"As if his ego isn't big enough…"

"Simon!"

"I'm sorry Dave but it's the truth."

"Did you guys see this?" Alvin rushed into the living room where Dave and Simon were sitting with a big grin. He held out the Teen Scream magazine and sat down on the empty love seat. "This proves what I've been telling you guys for years…I'm gorgeous."

Simon turned to Dave, "I hate to say I told you so but…"

Dave waved away Simon's comment and turned to Alvin, "Um…Alvin? Don't let this get to your head. Besides, it's not like you didn't know they were going to put you in their magazine."

He nodded slowly, "I knew but they didn't tell us what number we'd be."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Did you congratulate Brittany? She made it on the countdown too?"

"I know. I was just going over there. They called us a cute couple, I'm sure she's thrilled."

Simon noted on his indifferent tone, "Aren't you happy about that?"

His eyes widened, "Of course but this couple stuff is more of Brittany's forte. I'm just happy that we're together. I don't really care what people say about us." 

Seeing as how he got too personal, he smiled weakly at Simon and Dave's shocked faces and left the room quietly only the sound of the front door being opened and slammed brought them out of their reverie.

"Was that Alvin?"

Simon got up, "Don't worry, Dave. He amazes me too."

**Dona Maria Café**

**34-330 Rodeo Drive**

**Hollywood, CA 30020**

**Thursday, July 17, 2003**

**4:07 pm**

"So, how did they react?"

She swallowed her last bite of her sandwich before speaking. "The same like Simon and Dave, 'Oh, no this is going to give her a big ego.'"

"Did it?"

She looked into his dark eyes and smiled, "For a moment until I saw yours."****

He smiled, "I did too."

**          To everyone who ever met Alvin his or her first impression would be a stuck up teenage boy with everything at his feet. It takes a long time to get to know him but to Brittany, he isn't any of those things. **

He's the sweet boy-next door boy she fell in love with some time ago. They finished their food but made no move to leave instead they continued talking.

"Do you think our brothers/sisters are jealous of us?"

He played with his hat and shrugged, "I don't think Theodore is. He doesn't really care about all the fame. With Simon, you never know, if he is he's hiding it really well and if he isn't then he needs to stop chopping away at my happiness."

        The couple had decided to visit Brittany's favorite restaurant to enjoy their relationship and broadening success. Brittany watched as Alvin scanned the room and this gave her a little bit of time to watch him unabashedly. To Brittany, Alvin was the cutest of his brothers. Some may disagree and it was often the topic at lunch when there was nothing else to talk about. His eyes finally rested on a group of girls on the table ahead of theirs, they were leaning forward and talking about the latest issue of **Teen Scream.**

_{"That Brittany Miller is lucky."_

_"I know, looks and that cute boyfriend of hers."_

_"He should have been number 1."_

_Nods all around and a redhead who had been quiet all this time spoke up, "She's not good for him."_

_"What are you talking about Jenna? The magazine even says they're cure together."_

_"So, but I'm better."_

_The girls chuckled, "How do you know that, Jen?"_

_"Simple, Maggie. I just am."}_

His dark eyes finally met hers and they softened instantly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

She chuckled, "Always. Besides, did you say you always wondered what you would think if I knew all these girls fawned over your picture every night."

"I said something like that."

"So now you know."

"How are you reacting?"

"Calm."

He laughed, "You wouldn't let me think otherwise."

"Alvin…"

Just then, the girls, who were getting ready to leave spotted the couple and rushed to their table. Two of the girls asked for Brittany's autograph while the other 5 swarmed Alvin's side of the table. Once the gushing group left Alvin placed his head in his hands.

"Are **you okay?"**

"Yeah." He said without picking up his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Seriously, I'm fine."

_(I know.) _She thought.

"Why, Brittany, I didn't think you noticed."

(Oh, my gosh. Did I say that out loud?)

He finally picked up his head. He was pale and his smile lacked the usual brightness. Brittany gasped but Alvin barely noticed. "Don't be surprised, I'm sure you're not the only one who thinks so." He walked out and leaned against the door leaving Brittany close to tears.

***                                     *                                    ***

"There's nothing more I hate than watching Alvin like that."

Jeanette raised her eyebrows and said nothing. Eleanor sighed and placed a plate of cookies in front of Theodore. She sat down next to him and they watched Brittany pace the length of the kitchen.

 "Theodore, you know Alvin better than I do. What's wrong with him?"

"Are you asking me about Alvin's health? Nobody knows. He keeps that to himself."

Jeanette chuckled and Brittany glared defiantly at her sister and Theodore, "Thanks, you're a lot of help."

He shrugged and Eleanor decided to stick her two cents in, "From what you've describe it sounds like normal Alvin behavior. Besides, if it was that bad Theodore would have noticed."

Jeanette nodded, "She's right. What's bothering you about him?"

"He looked so…sick."

"So?"

She shot another look toward Theodore before looking at her sisters. She knew they weren't taking this seriously. _(Maybe I should talk to Simon. It's useless here. They don't believe me.) _Without saying anything, she walked out of her kitchen and sprinted up the stairs and ran into her room. She dialed Simon's line and he picked up on the third ring.

(Talk.)

"You're starting to act like Alvin, I see."

(Ah, Brittany. To what do I owe this phone call?)

"Well, I need some advice."

(And you called me because…)

"It's about Alvin."

A chuckle was heard.

"I hope you're not laughing at me Simon."

(No, not you. I'm assuming you want to ask me what was wrong with him today.)

"How did you know?"

(He told me.)

"So? What's wrong?"

(Nothing.)

"Nothing?"

(Nothing, I can tell you.)

"Simon!"

(Sorry, but he doesn't want anyone to know.)

"But Theodore said he was fine."

(He is now.)

"You're confusing me."

(Brittany, don't worry. It's nothing serious. Alvin just has to learn how to take care of himself better.)

"Okay. Thanks, Simon."

(Welcome. Later.)

"Bye."

**-------------------------------~*~------------------------------**

**Teaser line for the next chapter: "There's a reason for everything. No? How about everything happens for a reason."**

**A/N: About time, I know but what can you do? I'm in the process of updating all my stories but I promise that you won't have to wait a long time for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for their patience and the reviews. It really helps and I appreciate it. Please review. I'm ****~*Starry Nights*~**


	5. Strong Medicine

Royal Hearts

**Chapter 5:**

**Strong Medicine**

By: Starry Nights 

Memorial General Hospital 

**46 East Springs Rd**

**Hollywood, CA**

**Friday, July 18, 2003**

**2:09 pm**

"Simon was right."

"Really?"

"Nothing more than mere exhaustion and maybe perhaps stress and you might be anemic but I can't tell without doing the blood work."

"I don't need blood work. I'm fine."

Dr. Martinson frowned. "Then come back tomorrow if you're still feeling like this then we'll have to talk some blood out."

"Fine."

"Okay then, you can put back on your clothes."

Alvin shuddered and put back on his shirt. "I hate feeling like this."

"Then take better care of yourself."

"I try but…"

"No buts Alvin. I'm going to write you a prescription for iron. Besides, you can't do much work anyway."

The chipmunk sighed, "I have another tour coming up, Dr. Martinson."

He sighed. That was the disadvantage with treating celebrities. They were always on the go and often enough not taken care of themselves. "How long?"

Alvin bit his lower lip. "It starts in two days."

"For how long?"

"A few months."

Dr. Martinson checked Alvin's chart. "I hesitate to say this. Go on the tour but I want you to start taking these iron pills right away."

Alvin let out a breath of relief and took the prescription. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

**Hollywood Mall**

**Hollywood, CA**

**Friday, July 18, 2003**

**4:30 pm**

"So you're okay?"

He shrugged, "Just slightly anemic."

Brittany fingered a brown peasant shirt, "I was worried."

He picked up the shirt and handed it to her, "I'm fine."

She nodded and took the shirt. "So you like this?"

"Yeah."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No."

"Sure."

"It's the truth!"

"Okay, I'll buy it. It'll go with these jeans."

Alvin rolled his eyes and saw Simon and Jeanette headed their way but they were empty handed. "The point of this mall trip was to buy things we needed for the tour."

Simon smirked. "I don't need anything."

Jeanette, on the other hand, did not agree. "Yes, you do. Since you love those blue flannel shirts, why don't you get more?"

"Because I don't need more."

"Simon!"

"Jeanette!"

"Why don't you get something?"

"Because **_I_ don't need anything."**

He snorted. "You lie."

Alvin watched this little verbal exchange with a slight smile. Of course his condition was worse than what he told Brittany, she didn't want him to get worried. Not to mention he wasn't totally honest with Dr. Martinson either. Alvin leaned heavily against the clothes rank fighting a wave of dizziness. These attacks were happening more often lately but he didn't want to worry none. He excused himself and walked into the bathroom.

*~*

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine, Simon."

Alvin watched as the blue sneaker-ed feet stood in front of the bathroom stall. He heard Simon sigh. "You took the pills."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You talk differently with codeine in your system."

Alvin slowly opened the door. "I'm getting better."

Simon didn't buy this for one minute. "What did Dr. Martinson tell you about the dizzy spells?"

"He doesn't know about them."

"Alvin!"

"What?" he sighed; "Simon, calm down."

"I will not calm down."

"There's a reason for everything. No? How about everything happens for a reason."

"Not funny."

        Simon shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the door again. He's seen Alvin do a lot of stubborn and insane things but this one definitely takes the cake. He watched as Alvin squeeze his eyes shut and rubbed his head before speaking again.

"We're going back tomorrow."

His eyes flew open and he gasped in pain. "No…way."

"Why not?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will. Going to the doctor will affirm that."

"No, Brittany and Dave will worry so will you."

"Damn it, Alvin! I watched you be stubborn about plenty of things but I don't care come hell or high water we're going to the doctor tomorrow!" and with that said he stormed out.

*~*

Silence is painful.

That was one thing Alvin noticed once he reemerged from the bathroom.

Another thing he noticed was the fact that Simon was furious. A rare sight for someone who usually keeps his feelings in check especially since the person who was usually seething was Alvin himself. And aside from furtive glances and small whispers the girls said nothing to him or Alvin for that matter which led Alvin back to his first thought.

Silence is painful.

Excruciating. 

Unbearable.

        While it's quiet your mind begins to wander leaving you lost in your world fearing the worst and that's exactly what Alvin was doing. Holding on to some tables and chairs in the small restaurant, he rested his eyes on his petite girlfriend at the eyes that could bare her soul. 

He fell in love with that same soul and eyes that fateful day at the hotel.

The soul she once said they shared. 

Now those same eyes were emotionless although they watching him now and he knew she knew and she too was mad. So he didn't say anything. She would come to him soon enough but the time was killing him. In her eyes he could see the pain masked by the anger that Alvin felt he deserved. 

Needless to say, it was a tension filled lunch.

People milled about like little birds asking questions requesting autographs like every other day. Jeanette ordered her usual grilled chicken salad while Alvin ordered enough food for two people usually this would have caused a few jokes and taunts from his brother and his girlfriend but neither said anything. He shifted his eyes to the person he most considered a sister. Jeanette, unlike his other two companions, looked at him with compassion and some understanding. She smiled softly and rested her hands on top of his.

"Don't make me worry about you more Alvin," she mouthed softly although he could hear her thanks to his sensitive ears. "Eat something."

Simon frowned; Brittany fumed.

"Sure, sure." He whispered back. "I don't need you mad at me either, sister dear."

She leaned toward him. "Go to the doctor tomorrow."

A pain seized him but he kept it in check.

The room started to spin but he kept his focus of Jeanette.

He smiled but he saw Brittany's worried face as Jeanette leaned forward. "I don't think we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Simon! He's burning up!"

Alvin felt like he was falling or was going to fall either way it wasn't a good thing. "Jeanie?"

"Alvin? Stay awake, okay?"

"Where's Brit?"

"I'm right here. Simon went to call the doctor. Alvin, talk to me." 

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

        He could feel his eyes closing. He could hear Brittany's sobs and he could feel her face against his. Her tears were burning against his skin but he didn't want to move. He could hear Jeanette's frantic demands and he could hear Simon's labored breathing. He felt himself being lifted so he knew he was safe. He heard a familiar scream and all was gone.

*~*

Memorial General Hospital 

**46 East Springs Rd**

**Hollywood, CA**

**Monday, July 21, 2003**

**2:09 pm    **

Brittany could remember the first time she met Alvin. The smiling mischievous eyes had infuriated her for days after because even then she felt a strange attraction to the roguishly handsome boy and ever since then she sought out to know him. 

To be with him. 

She hasn't seen his eyes in three days.

Alvin radiated confidence and determination, which often got him into trouble. She shouldn't be in a hospital fighting off the dozens of flowers and reporters. She should be discussing the tour with him. Strangely enough, she could feel him. If she listened long enough she could hear him. "Dance with me, Brit." He would say. She ached for his arms around him. She could see him in the studios testing beats. "Sing, baby." He would tell her.

She was alone despite the throngs of people around her, despite Ellie's arm around her, despite Dave's consoling words. She was alone. 

She was in the room now. His chest was rising and falling with each breath and it pained her to see him this way as she clutched his hands she could only do one thing.

She cried.

Then she let out a scream.

**-------------------------------~*~------------------------------**

**Teaser line for the next chapter:  "Sure, everything will be happily ever after…"**

**A/N: A little morbid, I know. Sorry. Please review. I'm ****~*Starry Nights*~**


	6. Desolate Thoughts

Royal Hearts

**Chapter 6:**

Desolate Thoughts 

**By: Starry Nights**

_"What are you doing still practicing? It's a nice day outside."_

_"I was bored so I decided to practice."_

_Brittany smiled. "C'mon it's Saturday. Let's do something."_

_Alvin grinned and sat down on the studio floor. "Aren't we already going out tonight?"_

_"What's your point?"_

_"There is none."_

_"You're a workaholic."_

_"You knew that."_

_She smirked. "Must you keep the music so loud?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Come outside."_

_"Dance with me first."_

_"Then you'll come with me?"_

_He smiled. "Then I'll go with you."_

_        She stepped into his embrace and they swayed slowly with the beats. He ran a hand through her blond hair. "I know this song."_

_"Well, I don't."_

_"Shh…'there's something about the way you look tonight…"_

_"Is there?"_

_"There's always something about you."_

_"Are you trying to sweet talk me?"_

_Alvin chuckled. "Depends."_

_"Depends on what?"_

_"If it's working."_

_"Flattery will get everywhere."_

_"I hope so."_

_"But…you're still coming out with me."_

_"Aww, c'mon. I only have 3 more tracks to work on."_

_"No! You said that yesterday. You need to relax sometime. Not to mention that you're working yourself to an early grave. Now come on!"_

_She stepped out of his embrace and pulled him toward the door. They stopped and she turned around. _

_"You need to take care of yourself."_

_"I know."_

_"I worry about you." _

_"I know."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Now let's get out of here."_

***~***

"How is she?"

"Horrible."

"Who knew they cared about each other so much?"

Simon laughed. "I used to think Alvin cared too much about himself to get involved with a girl."

"I feel bad for her. She looks lost."

Simon intertwined his hands with Jeanette's. "I know what's she's going through."

She squeezed his hands. "Alvin will be fine. He's a survivor."

"I know but does Brittany know that?"

*~*

        The room was semi-dark. An occasional beep could be heard from the various intricate machine hooked up. Brittany squeezed the rag she was holding and softly dabbed at Alvin's sleeping face. She paused and smiled.

"I want you to smile again."

She continued her small ministrations and paused again. 

"I went to your studio today. I just stood in the doorway and tried to imagine you dancing with me. I miss you." she wiped a few stray tears and pushed the rag and basin away. She cradled his hands in hers and brought it to her face. "I didn't know it until know but I **love** you." 

She paused surprised. "Don't leave me."

        The nurse walked in. She quietly removed the basin and placed a consoling hand on Brittany's shoulder. Then she quietly walked out again. Jeanette walked in. She sat down across from Brittany.

"He's going to be fine."

"Then why isn't he awake yet?"

"He needs time."

Brittany nodded. "_I miss him."_

"I know."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Actually it's not as bad as we thought."

"So what's wrong with him?"

"Although it's still pretty bad for him, it's nothing too serious."

"Jeanette."

"Simon and I had some grave theories."

"Jeanette."

"His symptoms were not what the doctors expected for his condition but they said it could happen especially since Alvin was eating before he fainted."

"Jeanette, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?" 

The brunette blinked and straightened herself up. "No need to get loud, Britt. Alvin is diabetic."

"Is it serious?"

"Serious enough for him to take insulin shots."

"Isn't that what all diabetics do?"

"No."

"Oh."

        Brittany turned her attention away from her sister and turned back to her boyfriend. She made no move to continue to talk to Jeanette so the brunette quietly stepped out of the room. Brittany stroked the fur on top his head. She missed the sight of his famous red hat. She missed everything about him.

*~*

_"Heads, you win. Tails, I win."_

_"I'm not agreeing to this. I refuse to watch Titanic."_

_"Are you afraid to lose?"_

_"I just don't want to watch Titanic. Can we please watch something else?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"The Fast and the Furious."_

_"No. That's not an option."_

_"I live here!"_

_Brittany scoffed. "Are you implying that I should go home?"_

_"No. I'm _**_implying__ that I should pick the movie."_**

_She smirked. "Then pick something that we both can watch."_

_"I don't know."_

_"How about Ocean's Eleven?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_10 seconds into the movie, Alvin's arm finds his way around Brittany's shoulders._

_15 minutes later, Brittany links her fingers with his._

_Half an hour later, her legs are draped on his._

_        Sometime later, they end up kissing. Kissing with such intensity that thinking about it now scared Brittany. She knew it was wrong but it felt so good. Heck, they were only 16! Yet, she made no move to stop him. His hands ran through her hair and that's when she knew, she could love no one else like she loved this boy._

_Brittany Miller was head over heels in love. _

_        She remembered stopping. They were out of breath. He pulled off his hat and put it on backward on her head then he put his forehead on hers and he smiled. He stroked her cheek and entwined their hands together again._

_"I'm not ready yet."_

_He nodded. "It's okay."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_He laughed. "Of course." _

_"One day?"_

_"I can wait. Just don't tease me."_

_She laughed this time. "I love you."_

_He smiled. "Come, I'll walk you home."_

_        He hadn't taken his hat until they got to her house. She pulled off her head and put it carefully on his head._

"Tell me," she began when he didn't leave. "Is this how you romance all of your other girlfriends?"

_"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_"People would be amazed at her you treat me."_

_"No one would believe you."_

_"How so?"_

_"I treat you different."_

_"Should I be honored?"_

_He laughed. "Maybe. Not everyone gets a chance to wear my hat."_

_"You never answered my question."_

_"Which was?"_

_"Do you romance all your girlfriends this way?"_

_"What way?"_

_"Dinner, movie, the hat, the poet's words."_

_He laughed. "Poet's words? You mock me."_

_"Answer the question."_

_"No."_

_"I find that hard to believe."_

_"Then don't believe me but I bet you if you asked any one of my ex-girlfriends about this they'd laugh on your face."_

_"How many girlfriends have you had?"_

_"I don't count."_

_"Is it that many?"_

"It's not important."

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're the only one that matters."_

_"Flattery will get you everywhere."_

_His shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Go inside, Brittany."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you bother me with your questions."_

_She rolled her eyes. "So then go home."_

"Not until you go inside."

_"Fine." She walked over to him and kissed him. "G'night."_

_"Night."_

*~*

        She remembered looking out of the window and still seeing him there. He was camouflaged nicely with the surrounding trees but she always knew how to spot him. He wasn't looking in her direction per se. He was just there and Brittany felt safe all of a sudden. A small cough jolted her out of her thoughts and she half-expected to see Simon or a nurse even standing beside her. Instead, when she noticed that she was still alone, she looked down to see Alvin staring at her wide awake. He mustered up a small smile.

"Do you know that in some states they frown on harassing the invalid?" Alvin whispered.

"Is that your not so subtle way of telling me that you want me to stop touching you?"

He laughed softly. "Me? No? Touch me, I like being harassed."

She laughed along with him as his hands reached to touch her face. "I missed you."

He nodded. "I felt you here. What were you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"You weren't speaking. I could hear things around me."

She flushed. "It doesn't matter."

"I hate to break up this warm reunion but I would like to see my brother also."

"Simon!" Alvin coughed then managed a small smile. "Screaming was a bad idea. Did you camp here like Brittany did?"

"I tried but Jeanette wouldn't let me."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Catching up on sleep."

"Oh."

"How do you feel?"

"Well-rested. I haven't slept like that since I was 12 but I'm dying for a strawberry shake and several bags of Skittles."

Simon shifted uncomfortably in his place. "I'm going to get a nurse."

Brittany squeezed his hands. "I'm going to call everyone. Tell them you're awake." She turned toward the door and paused. "You gave us a scare, Alvin. I thought I'd lost you."

"Don't think like that."

She nodded. "Promise me that you'll try to get better."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll be back. Love you."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------*~*-------------------------------

**A/N: I know, I know. It took me awhile but I promise the next chapter should be up before or on the 1st right after my midterms then I can focus on where this story is going because right now I have no idea. Please review. I'm **~*Starry Nights*~****


	7. Fractured Hopes

**Royal Hearts**

**Chapter 7:**

**Fractured Hopes** By: Starry Nights 

**_3½ weeks later_**__

Torture.

        The three layer cake oozed with chocolate, sprinkles and little sprinkles. It was perfection. It was a sweet tooth's dream. Alvin sighed and munched quietly on his rice cake. Although the doctor **did** say that he could have some sweets as long as he didn't over do it, Dave took no chances. He put Alvin on a strict diet. A diet that which Alvin thought was pure torture and a diet, despite the length of time he'd been put on it, he never got used to. Right now, all he wanted was some of that cake.

"Ellie, thanks for bringing some over."

"No problem. Want some milk?"

"Sure."

Alvin watched the scene play out before him. Theodore was slowly munching down on Ellie's latest cake creation while the cook herself was still busing herself in the kitchen. She brought out Theodore's glass of milk and hummed to herself while walking back to the kitchen.

"Theodore?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I'd do anything for you right?"

Theodore looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I guess so."

"I need you to do me a HUGE favor."

"Oh no, no, no. Last time I did you a **huge** favor I ended up in a mermaid costume on our front lawn."

"I just want a piece of cake."

"But Dave said…"

"I know what he _said_…but you know one piece is not going to kill me."

"I don't know."

"One tiny piece. Nobody will know but me and you."

"But…"

"Besides, you could get in trouble for merely tempting me like this."

He sighed. "Okay…just one piece…"

"Over my dead body."

Alvin frowned and leaned back into the chair. "Damn."

"Hi Jeanette." Theodore shuffled out of his chair. "Hi Brittany."

        Jeanette grinned and patted Alvin on the shoulder before retreating to find Simon (who was more than likely in his lab) thus leaving Alvin and Brittany alone.

"I swear it was only going to be one bite."

Brittany sat down next to him.

"You know how good Ellie's cakes are. It was wrong of her to bring some here."

She pulled off her jean jacket and placed it next to her.

"Are you mad? I know I promised that I would take care of myself but you know that one piece was not going to harm me."

She simply stared at him.

"Say something."

"Remember when we first started going out," Brittany said in a small whisper. 

"Of course I do."

She placed a finger on his lips. "Don't interrupt me. I had the flu on the weekend of our first date and you turned my front lawn into some kind of freak show so that I wouldn't be miserable all weekend."

He laughed. "Y'know when the sun hits the grass at the right light you can still see some glitter."

"I never did figure out something." 

"What?"

"How'd you get Theodore into the mermaid suit?"

"Simon refused to do it."

She giggled. "So what are we doing today?"

"I thought I'd let you decide."

"Good. Go get your jacket and don't ask any questions until we get there."

**Somewhere an hour later:**

"I think you've officially lost your mind."

"Alvin, shut up."

"I'm serious. I haven't walked this long since…I have never walked this long!"

"Please, you train longer than this."

"So what's your point?"

"Alvin!"

"Fine, fine." He muttered. "I don't see what's out here that could possibly be of any interest."

"Sometimes you complain worse than a child."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is. 'Brittany, my legs burn,' or 'Honey, why do want to torture your boyfriend?' or my personal favorite 'I don't think I have legs anymore…"

"I don't sound like that." he muttered sourly.

Brittany had to stifle her giggles before answering him. "Of course not."

"Thank you."

"You sound worse."

Alvin stalked ahead of her. "Some girlfriend you are."

She shrugged. "Come on, you know I love you."

"Yeah," he stopped. "Are we almost there?"

"Only a few more miles to go."

"How much more is 'a few'?"

"Don't worry. Just follow me."

He reluctantly followed. "Last time you said that I got grounded for a month." 

Finally after what seemed like an hour of walking to Alvin, Brittany stopped. She took a sip of her water bottle and sat down on a nearby boulder. "Where are we?" she asked him.

        Alvin looked around. They were atop a hill. Slowly he approached the edge and looked over and with his keen sight he saw a grove not too far away. It was pretty, true. It was summer and the area was in full bloom. Trees were lush and large as the flower sprouted up in unimaginable numbers and colors. Honestly he didn't recognize the place but he didn't want to say that lest he hurt Brittany's feelings so instead he said.

"It's beautiful."

She glanced at him and laughed. "You have no idea where we are."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Alvin…"

"Okay, I don't," he paused. "Should I know? If I should then I'm  sorry…"

"It's okay. I would be surprised if you did remember."

He turned away from the ledge. "Why?"

"You've never been here before."

"Huh?"

"I had only told you about this place."

Alvin walked back over to the ledge and sat down. A few moments later he could feel Brittany intertwine her fingers with his and they sat like this in comfortable silence.

_*~*_

_"…It's so lovely in the summer. Trees are everywhere and the flowers are so pretty. Ms. Miller brought us here a few times just like how Dave brought you guys back to your mother's place a few times." _

_"What's so special out there that would make you go back?"_

_"Chipmunk…animals that talk…like us. Somewhere I belong."_

_"So it's like a magical forest?"_

_"Alvin! Be serious."_

_"I'm sorry but I don't understand. I don't know a thing about that place but I'm a chipmunk…and obviously I'm talking."_

_"The rumor is…"_

_"There's a rumor about us?"_

_"Not necessarily.  It's just that many animals try to leave that place and live with others of their kind but eventually they go back because they simply do not fit in."_

_"So that place is like…enchanted."_

_She smiled. "I guess so."_

_"Are there any other animals that live amongst others in the human world?"_

_"Not many. You'd be surprised at how many animals are very reluctant about that."_

_"Understandable," he stopped for a moment then, "What do you think?"_

_"I think I found a place to grow old in. I found a place to have my children first. I want them to grow up amongst our kind first unlike my sisters and me. We didn't know we were different until…"_

_"I understand. I want to go there."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure, I want to see where you plan on having our kids."_

_"Our?"_

_"Our."_

*~*

Alvin nodded. "I remember."

"Still want to go?"

"I didn't walk this far so we'd have to turn back."

"It was not **_that_ far."**

"I bet you didn't say that the first time you walked here."

"That's not the point."

He squeezed her hands. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I needed to find a place where I truly belong and I think this is it."

He stood up and extended his hand. "Ready?"

"Born ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: :nervous laugh: When I first started typing this story or this chapter rather I'd never thought it end up here. I had originally planned to make this chapter about how Alvin tries to cope with his new illness (as you can see by the beginning) but I thought that would be too predictable then I got stuck wondering where this story was going to go (so that could probably explain why it took so long to push this chapter out) but then my muse had a different idea. Since most of this story is about Alvin and Brittany why don't we officially make this story about them? I adore Alvin and Brittany and love working with their inner thoughts. So then that's when this forest comes into play for Brittany. If you think I've gone off the deep end just let me know and I can do this whole chapter again. E-mail me if you want to talk, complain, criticize, agree or disagree but as usual reviews are always accepted. I'm ****~*Starry Nights*~**


	8. Self Discovery

**AN:** I'm glad everyone likes the direction for this story. It means a lot to me. If you read the story you will realize that this took a different turn than what I expected. I'm sorry that I took so long to upload a chapter and for everyone's sake I will put up another chapter soon. I promise I hope no one forgot about me. :wink:

**Royal Hearts**

**Chapter 8:**

**Self Discovery**

Brittany watched the sun set as Alvin took a much-needed rest. He was off to her right munching thoughtfully on some crackers. Occasionally, he would speak a few words but for the most part he was quiet and Brittany was worried. She bent down by the riverside and splashed the cool water on her face.

"Do you hear that?"

Brittany stood up. She hadn't heard anything but Alvin's hearing was keener than hers. "No…what was it?"

He focused his attention to his left and pulled her close. "Come. We should go."

"Is it gone now?"

"No, it's somewhere through the woods, to my right." He smirked. "Use your senses, Brittany."

Brittany frowned and tried not to dwell on his gentle but firm demand. They walked in silence for a few more moments before Alvin stopped. He paused against a tree and stared at Brittany for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and he smiled.

"Listen…what do you hear?"

Brittany knew, from experience, that nothing was within hearing distance from here. They still had about a few more hours of walking to do. "Nothing."

He frowned. "Listen harder."

"I can't…my senses aren't as strong as yours. You know that."

"I think we're close."

"No way. It was way farther than this."

"They probably expanded the place."

Brittany scowled and leaned against the tall oak tree. A mahogany colored squirrel stopped in front of the couple and stood on her hind legs. She walked toward them and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Daphne."

Brittany smiled at the sweet-voiced squirrel. "Hi, I'm Brittany and this is my boyfriend, Alvin."

"Wow, he's even cuter up close."

"Lindsay!" Daphne smiled at Brittany who was staring at the newest arrival. "I'm sorry. My friend here has no tact."

The chipmunk, or Lindsay, motioned for everyone to follow her. She dropped to all fours and turned to the other. "We have about a mile's run. Can you city-bred keep up?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Just move." He turned to Brittany who had a worried look on her face. "The most important thing to do is trust your instincts and you'll go far."

She nodded. "I hope I can keep up."

"It's in you. You can do this."

Within a matter of seconds, the four woodland creatures were dashing through the trees. Brittany found, to her amazement and delight, that _this was easy_ and in a few minutes Lindsay and Daphne had stopped in the middle of a clearing. A few houses were scattered about and many small animals milled around talking and running from place to place. Alvin noticed that there were no animals bigger than a raccoon and for this he was much grateful.

Daphne motioned for them to follow her. "Lindsay and I stay together. We have a room for you to stay in tonight."

"It's not the Hilton but it's comfortable." Lindsay added.

Brittany narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Alvin stepped forward. "Thanks Daphne. We only mean to stay until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Our families…"

She nodded. "Tomorrow, I will take you to Mrs. Fair-Weather. She would like to see you two."

"Who is she?"

Brittany grinned. "She is something of the leader in this town. She's a wonderful person…I mean, raccoon."

Honestly, Alvin had no intentions of staying the night. He just wanted to see the place and return under better conditions, like in his new Thunderbird Convertible, with his things and his brothers. Alvin reasoned that under the circumstances things weren't all that bad. He was sitting rather comfortably on a pile of foliage and kindling. Brittany was somewhere off to his right chatting with the chubby-faced Daphne. Earlier, Daphne had been incredibly patient while Alvin curiously, but politely, poked around the small 'enchanted' town. Lindsay had trailed along listlessly occasionally scoffing at Alvin's endless questions until the usually blithe chipmunk snapped at Lindsay's superior attitude. After that small disagreement, the four animals walked slowly to Daphne's tree house where he found the pile of leaves and twigs.

"I didn't mean to mock you."

"I'm sure you didn't."

Lindsay sneered. "That was my attempt at an apology so…"

"So what? I didn't demand an apology out of you so you can take that so-called "attempt" and shove it up your…"

"I knew there was I reason I didn't like you."

Alvin snorted and turned away. "Go away, Lindsay."

"You're sitting on my couch."

"I don't remember this having your name on it."

"I'm sure your name isn't on that precious red hat of yours but it is yours right?"

He smirked and pulled off his hat and inside, in yellow stitching, was Alvin's name. Lindsay peered inside of the hat and sighed. "You know what I mean."

Alvin picked up a handful of the colorful leaves and tossed them as far as leaves could go. "There. I made you a new couch."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already in it."

The slim chipmunk narrowed her eyes in fury. She took a step toward Alvin. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her as he leaned deeper into the big pile of leaves. "I'm sure you think you're scaring me but you're not. So just get out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Daphne watched this little exchange with a small smile. Lindsay had always believed that animals who were raised by humans were weaklings. She hadn't cared one way or the other but Lindsay was very adamant about that opinion. It was very obvious that Alvin (and perhaps Brittany) was not as dependant or as weak as Lindsay thought…and although she was Lindsay's best friend, she was glad Alvin had put her in her place. Sometimes, Lindsay could be a little…haughty.

"Alvin, that was mean." Brittany chided.

"She deserved it."

Lindsay chuckled dryly. "Just what I thought, spoiled and stuck-up. You couldn't last one day here, probably die without your daily massage and facial."

Brittany blushed. That thought had come to her mind. She looked toward Alvin to see what he was thinking but he didn't look the least bit daunted. Instead he stood up and took several measured steps toward Lindsay. The self-assured chipmunk narrowed her eyes again but said nothing.

"You're right," he said to everyone's surprise. He walked away from the group of girls. "I miss my shiny red convertible but don't think for a minute that you're better than me."

"Whatever." Lindsay muttered.

He turned to face Lindsay again. "Could you last one minute where I live?"

"What? Do you mean the hot tubs, eight course meals and thousand dollar shopping sprees? I think I can manage."

He chuckled at Brittany's sheepish expression. He would have to get to the point and soon. "No way, you think you can just start off at the top. You have to work for it like we did. Granted our life seems easy, but we work hard for what we have."

Lindsay eased onto the couch that Alvin abandoned. "What are you trying to say?"

"You wouldn't last two minutes in the where I live."

"What? I could if I wanted to." Lindsay glared at his look of disbelief.

Brittany sighed. She knew what was next. "Alvin, please, we didn't come here to prove a point."

But Alvin was being Alvin. He didn't hear a word she said. Instead, he leaned against a wall, his infamous smug look in tact and spoke. "Is that so?"

"Anyone could."

"Even you?"

"Especially me."

He smirked. "So how would you like to return home with me?"

The silence in the tree house seemed to last for an eternity. Alvin folded his arms in front of him and continued to smirk defiantly at the arrogant Lindsay. Brittany flashed her teeth and stalked over to Alvin.

"Ignore him. Please. Ignore him."

Lindsay shifted her eyes away from Alvin. "Huh?"

"Look, we did not come here to prove your point…or his. I wanted to show this place to my boyfriend. I wanted him to know that we aren't out of place in the world…or freakish."

Daphne nodded her agreement and spoke for the first time since the two stubborn chipmunks began arguing. "She's right. Lindsay, please you haven't shown any interest in the 'human world'. If you do…don't go just to please Alvin or anyone else."

Daphne and Brittany accepted their silence as their agreement and moved to talk about anything else beside their different living agreements. However, the tension still lingered between the two chipmunks and they refused to look at or address each other.


	9. Teaching and Learning

**Author's Note:** Has it really been 3 years? Life man, it gets in the way so many things have happened. I know that's no excuse but I try really hard to write except its usually papers or updating my portfolio. In any case, here is chapter 9. I plan on editing this story next weekend because my younger self obviously sucked at proofreading and editing. As for the story, I tried to make it as accurate as possible most of my research was done online with links provided at the end of the chapter.

**Summary/Recap:** Alvin has been diagnosed with diabetes. This brings Alvin and Brittany closer together as he learns how to deal with the disease. Meanwhile, a trip to Brittany's past to plan for their future allows for Alvin take his own trip down memory lane.

**Royal Hearts**

**Chapter 9:**

**Teaching and Learning**

"Dave, before you leave, I have a favor to ask of you."

The young man paused and turned around. He watched Theodore pick berries and Simon follow gazing thoughtfully at the plants and animals living amongst the berries that Theodore loved. Alvin, of course, was nowhere to be found. He knelt down to the female chipmunk as she twisted her loose apron strings around her fingers.

"I need you to bring my boys back to me for a least a month every summer." She looked at his confused face. "Now, I've accepted that these boys are yours now but I would like to see them every once in a while. There are things that I as mother and a chipmunk that I can teach them…that you can't."

"I know but…"

"Dave, as much they act like it, they are not human and I sent them away before they could fully develop as chipmunks. I want them to learn how to survive in case something should happen. Human beings are notoriously fickle."

"I would never put the boys in harms way."

"I learned a long time ago that some things are not up to you."

--

He remembers those summers fondly. His mother had encouraged them to explore and Alvin, well, he was born for that. He climbed trees and burrowed deeply into the ground. Simon often joined him on these trips which lasted well until the sun went down but he knew Simon went for his own purposes. Simon saw things from a critical scientific eye while Alvin loved to use his wits and senses. Silently, they benefited from each other's strength. He wanted to teach Brittany some of that while they were here.

The sun was still easing its way through the sky. He had been for a quite sometime waiting for Brittany to stir in her sleep. A few minutes earlier, he went out into the woods and tried to find those berries Theodore loved to hunt for when they spent summers at their mother's. This place reminded him of her. He wondered why she didn't live here amongst these people but he supposed this was not the only place like this of its kind. Not to mention, she always seemed to be a solitary person. She was always quietly humming in the kitchen, thinking of something or another.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Alvin smiled as Brittany's arms encircled him from behind. She took some berries that were nestled in his lap and sat in front of him. "I want to take you for a walk. Don't take this the wrong way but there are some things I want to teach you."

Brittany opened her mouth to retort but his face was serious so instead she said, "Did you go out for these? Daphne has food. She said we could help ourselves."

"And risk touching something that belongs to that meanie Lindsay? No, thank you!"

"Meanie?" She laughed at his indignant face. "You're still sitting on her couch."

He sobered up a bit, "It reminds me of the one my mother had at her place."

Brittany cuddled up close to him, "You know, Alvin Seville, you're a real romantic."

Alvin laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I know but don't tell anyone honey. I have a reputation to maintain." He kissed her again, this time on her lips. "Now go put on some comfy clothes. There are some things I want to show you."

--

Brittany was tired. It was well after noon before Alvin listened to her complaints and decided to take her home. Honestly, she had learned a lot but she was still nowhere near the level that Alvin or the rest of the animals were. Yes, living in the human world had spoiled her but she knew that she would have to continue her training if she had any intention of living her later in her life. Alvin was walking ahead of her, tossing those endless berries into the air and catching them in his mouth.

"What kinds of berries are those anyway?"

"Juniper." He slowed down a bit so she could catch up. "Theodore used to search all day for these and make the best meals ever. I never eat them when I am at home."

"You could put them into your contract if you miss them that much."

He shrugged. "It's not the same."

She watched him tense up for a minute. "Have you been taking your shots?"

He nodded. "But I do have to take one when I get home before lunch."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to Daphne's."

--

Alvin had no idea what Brittany was saying. Daphne and Brittany were not home when they finally reached their house but Alvin and Brittany took quick showers. He then took his insulin shots and they silently walked toward Mrs. Fairweather's house. She fed them roasted seeds and pine nuts while Brittany chatted endlessly about the American Teens tour. Mrs. Fairweather's house, while warm and inviting, was very different than he expected. There was a small computer in the corner of her living room and a satellite dish perched at the very top of the tree. He briefly wondered how she got those things out here but Brittany's happy chatter disrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, I have been following your progress, dear." Mrs. Fairweather said softly. "It's not often animals make it in the human world. My son tried and died by one of those humans practicing pest control."

Alvin finally looked at the older woman. She was staring at him quietly. "I knew your mother. Wonderful woman. You were lucky your mother placed you on Mr. Seville's doorstep."

"Were you following us earlier?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"You seemed surprised I noticed."

"City-bred animals tend to lose their animal instincts." She said this without malice or criticism. "You seem a lot different face to face than the self-confident chipmunk I see on TV."

Brittany chuckled. "You are witnessing a side of him that I only have privy too."

"What about your brothers?"

Alvin grinned. "I have a reputation to maintain but I'm sure they know too."

"Why are they not here?"

"I brought him here on a whim."

Mrs. Fairweather nodded slowly. "Will you be returning soon?"

Alvin grinned. His face now had that gleam. The boy had a plan. "We will."

--

"So we're leaving now because we took off without our family knowing." Alvin leaned across the table. "Ready, Lindsay?"

"For what?"

"Well, if you pack now, we can still make the hour walk to the car before the sun goes down. Then we have an hour drive back to our place."

"Alvin!"

He walked over to Brittany who had a scowl on her pretty face. "Come on, she can spend the night at your place. Play makeover with her. Then she can join us at practice for our music video."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes. "Daphne, you in?"

The squirrel laughed. "Oh no, this is between you and him. I'm fine right here."

"Fine. I'm in. Let me just pack a bag."

Alvin stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about any of that. We'll take care of your every need. We're pampered remembered?" He turned to Daphne. "Thank you for your hospitality Daphne. I'll see you in a day or two."

--

**Author's Note:** Short? I know. Next chapter will be long and fluffy. Don't worry, I have not forgotten about the things I set up here but I've been a bit heavy handed with the drama and I like my characters to have a little bit of fun. I know how I want to end this story so expect three more chapters before I end this story. Hopefully, I will have the next one up next weekend along with a better edited Royal Hearts. Enjoy!

www.diabetes.ca/SectionAbout/type1.asp


End file.
